Desdemona-Part1
by Danae Damisson
Summary: New very powerful vampire .READ


  
  
Part 1  
  
[Author's Note: this has nothing to do with my previous stories, I'm taking a break from those ones, this story should have about 5 to 10 parts, each will be more interesting than the next,KEEP READING!!!!]  
  
  
"The girl appeared to be only fifteen or sixteen. But, she was way, way older. Older than Angel, older than Darla. She travelled  
only at night, because this beautiful girl, who at first glance you would have thought to be an angel, was a vampire. She was born  
in 1450, in France. She was reborn as a creature of the night in 1464. No one can explain why she was changed and not just  
eaten, but obviously the Master saw something in her, something dark. She was changed the day before her wedding, she was  
still pure. She was in love with the boy she was to wed. After her supposed death, he went mad and jumped of a bridge in the  
town. Beneath this bridge is where she was changed. It is still mythed in that town that if you go under that particular bridge, you  
will have bad luck, because the vampires living in that town at the time, brought all their victims there. Soon after an infestation of  
vampires took over the town, a slayer arrived there, killing all of the creatures, except one,this particular girl, her name is  
Desdemona, of the Devil. She went undetected because she looked to be 14 or 15. She has been walking the earth ever since,  
no one knows where she may be..." Giles read from a book. "This is who I think attacked you last night buffy" he added.  
Buffy nodded. She looked so young. I was wondering why she would be at the graveyard at such a late hour.   
Giles held up the picture sketched into the book. "Is this what she looked like?"  
"Yeah, but she wasn't wearing the poofy dress, she was wearing, you know modern clothes and her hair is shorter, like to her  
shoulders." Buffy explained. "And platform shoes, you can't say she has no fashion sense."  
"Well," Giles continued, "She's dangerous, maybe you should try to find out more about her."  
"I don't know, I don't think there's a http://www.scarymonsterpage.com" Dawn chimed in.  
"Dawn..." Buffy said annoyed.  
"What?" Dawn asked innocently.  
"Anyway, despite her small size, she is powerful, some say she does a bit of magic too." Giles said, sounding like an expert. "The  
book mentions Angel, maybe he knows something about her. I'll call and find out."  
Giles went out of the room to use the phone. Buffy laid her head down on the book. She was extremely stressed between taking  
care of Dawn, her mother's illness and now this new powerful vampire. She wished she could go back to the times when her  
and Angel could fight side-by-side. She had to remind herself that she had Riley now. But he would never be able to fight  
alongside her. He was human, weak in a sense. That is why she was going to tell him that night. She was tired of putting his life in  
damger. Things were over between them.  
Giles returned the room, smiling. "Angel knows her. She called him this morning."he continued "She told him she was tired of  
being a vampire and wanted to be human, he doesn't buy it."  
"I wouldn't either, with a name like Desdemona, who knows what shes smoking!" Buffy said.  
"Of course thats not her real name Buffy." Giles said. "Angel said to look for her in expensive houses, with fake parents or  
guardians. Her money accumulated over the last 550 years and she can get just about anything."  
  
Desdemona paced around her huge living room. The blinds were shut. She stopped and smashed a painting that was on her wall.  
"I never liked Picasso anyway." she murmurred.  
"Honey, maybe you should calm down." said her "mother".  
"I am not paying you to talk! Last time I hired a mother that talked I got rid of her. And I'm not just talking about being fired  
here, I'm talking painful torture, so shut up!" Desdemona yelled. "I hate being a vampire! Although it does have its perks, the  
strength, the power, the eternal life. But, I miss the sun! I hate the moon." Desdemona complained. "Thats it, mother sign me up  
at the local highschool. I'll go to and from school under a blanket in my limo. And I'll make sure I don't go into any rooms unless  
the blinds are shut. No wait, tell them I have a searious condition!Pay them even to keep all the blinds shut." She giggled and you would have never guessed how evil she truly was.  
Desdemona danced around the room chanting happily "I'm going to high school!"  



End file.
